


amends

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, tooth rotting fluff with a side of no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is more exhausted and stressed than she's been letting on. Pearl helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amends

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the hc that a gem's gemstone is a sensitive spot, sort of like a clit but also like a soul but also like a clit

Maybe she shouldn’t. Maybe she should. Her thoughts echo like the loves-me-not chant of an adolescent picking petals off a flower. Amethyst needs the rest — _deserves_ it, in fact. But Pearl knows just how much Amethyst bottles up inside her, how much monstrosity and emotion she can contain until she explodes and it makes her stomach turn just thinking about how devastated Amethyst was the last time Pearl was neglectful of her emotions and oblivious to her loneliness.

**_She should._ **

Sneakily, Pearl glides in, sliding her lithe form onto Amethyst's waist, hands roaming up her belly and past her chest until she can cup those perfect cheeks and lean in to give Amethyst a warm, loving kiss.

“Good morning,” she says, sweetly, dipping in once more to peck Amethyst’s little button nose, so different from her own, hands rubbing the other’s shoulders gingerly. Ame’s one visible eye opens, bleary until she realises who she’s looking at. “I wanted to see if you were alright."

“’S not nice to wake someone up from their nap, P,” Amethyst mutters, sleepily reaching up to fix one of Pearl’s curly locks of hair, “but I’ll let it slide, seeing as how you don’t sleep and all.”

“What, you don’t think I’m just as important than your little cat-naps?” Pearl pouts.

“Nah, you’re not,” Amethyst retorts, paws slithering to Pearl’s waist, dragging her closer. “You’re _waaay_ better.”

Pearl snorts and the resounding laughter fills the room — “You _tease_ ,” — and their lips meet, and again, and again, in a slow, silly, tender display of affection. Pearl smiles against Amethyst’s mouth, giggling into their embrace, smooching the corners of her thick lips with her thin own, the inviting plush of her cheeks; in return she receives pecks to the tip of her large nose, to the oval gemstone planted on the centre of her forehead, the pair enjoying each other’s company and love.

With a low, throaty chuckle, Pearl nudges Amethyst down so she’s fully on her back again, knees planted on either side of her, lying on top. The lithe gem plants her lips firmly into the gemstone on Amethyst’s chest, trailing her kisses upwards, on her neck, jawline, huffing hot air into her ear and making Amethyst shudder as Pearl’s pale hands slide under her lover’s top and smooth upwards.

“Tired, I bet,” Pearl whispers as her mouth ghosts up Ame’s neck.

“Yeah,” is the response, arms stretching above her head and back arching as Amethyst yawns, ending it with a few obnoxious smacks of her lips. “Kinda sore, too. Ever since that, uh, whole _Peridot_ _chase_ ,” she muses, fingers lazily grooming Pearl’s silky hair as her other arm folds behind her head and she props herself up. “We’re pulling through, though, right, P? I mean, we still have to take care of Malachite and like…a gazillion other things, but hey, still in one piece!” She gives a cheeky thumbs up.

“What can I do to help?” Pearl murmurs, deliberately avoiding the whole other assortment of questions. She doesn’t want to think about it.

“...Mmm, I could use a nice backrub,” Amethyst groans out, feeling better just from the thought of it. Her thumb rubs Pearl’s cheek. “Nah, just kiddin’, P. I know you’re tired too. Just c’mere and relax.”

“Turn over,” Pearl murmurs.

“Huh?”

“Turn over,” the gem repeats in earnest, staring with big blue eyes. “And take your shirt off.”

“I was just — _oof_ — kidding, Pearl!” A lungful of air is forced out of her as Pearl flips her over, the paler gem’s giggles resonating like a chime; Amethyst can’t help but laugh back and phase her clothes off, leaving herself nude. Pearl climbs atop her back, straddles her waist, tosses handfuls of Ame’s hair over her shoulder and smooths her fingers over the flesh and muscle of her partner’s upper back. She’s stiff, and taut and tense, just as expected. Pearl frowns. Amethyst hums.

“Relax, Amethyst,” Pearl croons, bending her oh-so flexible body forward to plant a kiss on her nape. While there, she inhales, breathing in her lover’s scent, her next words ghosting warmly against exposed skin. “It makes me feel good, too. You deserve it.”

“Yeah,” Amethyst sighs, relaxing, body sinking onto the cushions of one of her many beds as Pearl gets her fingers to work. “Thanks, P.” Her fellow gem begins, digits making deep indents into pudgy purple flesh as she rubs in generous, thorough circles on her broad shoulders. Pearl’s hand turns so her knuckles can roll against the knots, painful but _oh_ so good, making a circuit and repeating over and over again, squeezing and rubbing the sore, tired muscle under dedicated palms, so deep, so **_soothing_**. Amethyst groans, not from pain but from _relief_.

“I know it’s been so difficult lately,” Pearl croons, right next to her ear, making Ame shudder. Spindly fingers are working her scalp and applying pressure, scritching under her ears, thumbs driving circles into her neck. Pearl can feel the smaller gem’s goosebumps under her body as she presses down atop her. Amethyst’s eyes have closed, a small line of drool dripping from her slightly parted lips in deep relaxation. “But I think you’re beautiful.”

“Hhhnnn… _pffft_ … W-what, trying to seduce me?” Amethyst teases, but there’s no way to hide the shaky, laboured breathing that's making her mouth dry and sticky.

“I wouldn’t need to seduce you,” Pearl whispers back, trailing her tongue and lips up the side of her neck. “You’re insatiable…you’d take me the moment you saw I wanted you.”

Amethyst _groans_. She can’t help herself, hearing that calm, ice-cold voice — it’s the only response she can make, losing her verbal ability in a puddle of warm, bubbly giddiness. The deep blush pooling on her cheeks and nose and neck feels like lava. Amethyst hasn’t even noticed the intense glow radiating from her gemstone until Pearl rolls her over onto her back again and, still sitting on her waist, smooths her fingers over it, tracing its hexagonal shape over and over, rubbing each of the facets with the most adoring of looks in her eyes. Each movement sends a surge of intense pleasure shooting up Ame’s spine, straight to the top of her head and engulfing her entire body in _warmth_. The smaller gem bites her lip, toes curling, arches her back with a lazy, pleased grin.

They don’t need words anymore: their actions are enough. Pearl dips her head down to the stone embedded in Amethyst’s chest and laves her tongue over it, feels its heat, the violet glow illuminating her face. The recipient offers her partner some attention as well, large hands sliding under Pearl’s top and up her back, caressing her midsection as she presses her lips against the the milky, oval-shaped pearl atop her forehead. Pearl hums and the resounding vibrations are wholly felt and appreciated, thin blue lips kissing all over the edges of her partner's gemstone, thumb making circles right in the centre. Amethyst's brain feels like slush.

Pearl is _shaking_ as Amethyst grazes her teeth over her sensitive gem, but despite herself, she keeps going until Amethyst is carried under the waves of an intense orgasm without even a single touch to her sex. Amethyst's entire body is racked with pleasure, seemingly endless, her muscles tensing and her vision going blurry as shivery-good sweetness _claims_ her body — and with effort she gives a little bite to the pearl at her mouth amidst her pleasure and Pearl cries out, reaching her own climax, practically melting into her partner as she squeezes her tight in a mutual release, her clothes sticking to Ame’s sweaty, hot flesh.

It takes a while to come back: a climax achieved solely through stimulation of the gemstone is a particularly powerful, full-bodied one, leaving them in each other’s arms, gasping for air, chests fluttering with aftershocks. Floaty and relaxed and lazy, Pearl wipes up an embarrassing droplet of saliva she left on Amethyst’s arm amidst her stupor, the glows of their gems beginning to fade. She’s a puddle in her lover’s arms, completely spent and grateful, the thought of Malachite and Homeworld and the Cluster and her own mental exhaustion wiped from her mind for the moment.

“Hey,” a hoarse, raspy voice chokes out. It’s Amethyst. An eye opens. Fingers come to rest at the back of her head, stroking her short hair. Pearl kisses the flesh beneath her in response, tangles her legs up with Ame’s, barely able to keep herself awake.

“You’re the best,” the voice says again. Both of Pearl’s eyes open now and her face lights up, using the last of her energy to to hoist herself up and practically tackle Amethyst, peppering her face and neck and all over with kisses. Amethyst doesn’t resist, giggles and squirms and presses her lips into every inch of pale skin that she can reach until her stomach hurts and until she’s so oxygen-starved she forgets she doesn’t need it.

“I know,” Pearl sighs into her skin as they flop down together, tracing circles on Ame’s skin. “Maybe, next time we’re all tuckered out, you should give me a ‘ _good back-rub_ ’, instead.”

“I’ll be rubbing something, alright,” Amethyst snickers.

Pearl rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling.


End file.
